A Hidden Meaning
by Jerle Shannara
Summary: Harry has a bizarre dream in which he sees Voldemort shagging Narcissa Malfoy. When he goes to see Dumbledore about it he discovers the dream might have a hidden message for him...


A Hidden Meaning

By Jerle Shannara

Author's Note

Ok this is a one-shot fic with an admittedly lame title. Hopefully you'll like the actual story better.

"Oh yes!" The voice echoed through Harry's mind as he slept.

"Do you like that?" the familiar high voice asked.

"Yes!" shrieked the first voice with obvious sincerity. "Master, that feels so good! Lucius was never this good in bed."

"Oh no." moaned Harry Potter in obvious disgust. "Not again!"

"Tommy!" shrieked Narcissa Malfoy as Voldemort did something unspeakably pleasurable to her - uh - rack. Harry realized in horror that, rather than just the audio this time, he was going to get visuals as well. While he admittedly would not have minded seeing a totally naked Narcissa Malfoy, he had absolutely no desire to see Lord Voldemort stripped to the tawny buff.

"Please don't call me that, baby." Voldemort said mildly. "You know I hate it."

"Sorry." Narcissa replied. Harry had to admit that she had really very nice legs. He was just greatful for the fact that she was lying on top of Voldemort and therefore the Dark Lord was totally hidden from prying eyes. Voldemort reached one skeletal hand out from under the covers and caressed Narcissa's boobs again. She squealed with pleasure as the two began rocking the Casbah again. Harry felt the couple's pleasure building until they finally slid over the edge. Harry sat bolt upright as his scar gave a rather bizarre throb unlike the usual searing pain with which it usually plagued him. He also discovered much to his horror that his sheets were wet and, judging by the smell and the - uh - position of his - unit, it didn't have anything to do with perspiration.

Harry's embarrassment at his wet dream increased when Dobby the House Elf appeared right in front of him.

"Uh-just so Harry Potter knows, we is hearing him getting off all the way down in the kitchens."

"Jesus Christ Dobby!" Harry cried. "Tell the whole dorm why don't you!"

"It's not like Dobby needs to." the House Elf remarked. "Even now Harry Potter's Weezy and the others are speculating behind the silence charms Harry Potter put up when he started-y'know."

"Please get out of here." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"K." replied Dobby. "But Harry Potter might want to change his clothes before he goes anywhere. Those stains are hard to hide even with magic. Dobby found that out the hard way after he had a dream about having sex with Winky. Damn she was good in the sack." Harry blushed furiously as Dobby disappeared.

"Tell me exactly what happened tonight." Dumbledore said. "Dobby tells me he heard a lot of "oh baby" and "oh yeah" type things coming from your dormitory tonight." Harry blushed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Is it to do with why you're here?"

"Uh - yeah." replied Harry. "Sir, I had a really bizarre dream tonight, a dream about - Voldemort."

"What did Voldemort do?" Dumbledore asked.

"He - uh - was shagging Narcissa Malfoy." Harry replied. "I've had this dream a few times over the past week and they've gotten more and more shall we say, colorful."

"Did you see anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw Narcissa Malfoy's legs." Harry replied. "I have to admit they were pretty hot. I'm just glad I didn't see anything of Voldie except one hand."

"Voldemort naked would be a pretty disturbing sight." Dumbledore agreed. "You should have seen Minerva McGonagall in her youth though. She was one hot babe."

"Yeah." Harry replied dubiously.

"Did your scar react to Voldemort at all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "At the moment when Voldemort - y'know - came, it sort of throbbed like it wanted to come too."

"This is truly bizarre." Dumbledore said. "However I think I have an idea what this means." He waved his wand and Harry was startled to see a familiar mirror appear before him.

"Uh - what-" he began.

"What do you see?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked. He was totally naked. More, he was in the arms of his girlfriend, an equally naked Cho Chang. They were in a kingsized bed in what must be Cho's apartment and they were rocking the Casbah like nobody's business.

"I'm - uh - sleeping with Cho." Harry blurted.

"Sleeping?" Dumbledore asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok I'm screwing her." Harry amended.

"Exactly." replied Dumbledore. "I think, Harry, that this dream was a way of saying get some now in case you don't get another opportunity. I've seen the looks Miss Chang gives you whenever she sees you. She wants to get you in bed and that's all there is to it." Harry blushed. Dumbledore went on. "You don't keep a woman waiting when she wants to get it on. I made that mistake when I was young. The lady was most vicious when she at last had her way with me."

"Are you encouraging me to - y'know-do her?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You've been fantasizing about whether or not she has nice legs." Dumbledore pointed out. "This'll give you a chance to find out." Under his breath he added, "Narcissa Malfoy won't seem nearly so hot when you see Chang in the buff."

The next night Harry was to be found at Cho's apartment. She met him at the door in what had to be the most scandalous dress Harry could ever imagine. In fact it served merely to cover up the really interesting parts of her body while leaving legs and rack exposed.

"So you're finally going to do it?" she asked. "Took you long enough."

"How about we continue this someplace more - comfortable," Harry replied seductively, "like in the bedroom?"

"Why don't we?" agreed Cho.

Harry snuggled close to Cho, breathing in the faint but intoxicating scent of vanilla that clung to her. He pulled her into his arms and slid inside her, not missing the triumphant gleam in Cho's eyes as he did so. For the next few hours Harry was glad there were all kinds of silence charms on the apartment. Cho had him several times and in several places, the most memorable being the shower. She also seemed totally incapable of keeping quiet and took great pleasure in screaming his name whenever she - y'know, came.

"Damn that was good." harry remarked when they were once again laying in bed, Cho wrapped quite comfortably around him in a most delightful way.

"No it wasn't." Cho disagreed. "It was excellent! None of the fantasies I've had about you, and I've had quite a few vivid ones during our Quidditch matches together, prepared me for the real thing. What do you say we do this more often?"

"I say let's." Harry replied. And with that they made hot sweaty love again while Lord Voldemort watched with a satisfied smile, knowing he'd finished making a man out of the Boy who Lived - and also growing rather hard for Narcissa Malfoy again.

Author's Note

Ok, my first really dirty fic, and it's probably mild compared to some. It's an idea I've had floating around in my brain for a while but never wrote down. Hope some of you enjoy it. And for those that don't you need send no flames.


End file.
